Lola Bunny
Lola Jamie Bunny is Bugs' bubbly and talkative, wild love interest. Biography Lola first appears Members Only, where she meets Bugs while playing tennis in the Royal Oaks Glenn Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club and they soon fall in love with each other. However, Bugs finds out that Lola talks constantly, thus resulting in Bugs breaking up with her at a gym. Though, she begins crying and Bugs then exclaims he was kidding, to his dismay, however. Later on in the episode, Bugs dresses up as a woman to trick Lola into thinking he is mean, though she later believes the "woman" was telling her Bugs is a bad boy. Soon, Bugs buys a mint after using the bathroom and drops it. It rolls underneath Lola's seat, and when he reaches to pick it up, Lola thinks he is asking to marry her. In a twist of events, at the wedding, she runs off with Pepe Le Pew, the wedding planner, saying she is in love with him instead of Bugs. Image:1303741856.jpg|Lola meets Bugs at the tennis court.|link=Monster Talent Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Lola gives Bugs a hug, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours.|link=Members Only Image:Yay!.png|Lola finds Bugs at the gym, much to Bugs' dismay.|link=Members Only Image:1303741892.jpg|Lola enjoys her first date with Bugs, except Bugs himself.|link=Members Only Image:Lola Waits for Bugs.png|Lola waits for Bugs to arrive.|link=Members Only Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her.|link=Members Only Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Lola kisses Bugs, as Pepe Le Pew watches when they plan the wedding.|link=Members Only Image:Wedding Day for Lola.png|Lola walking down the aisle at the wedding.|link=Members Only Image:Lola the Bunny Bride.png|Lola staring at Bugs at the wedding.|link=Members Only In Eligible Bachelors, it is discovered Lola had broken up with Pepe in order to date Bugs again, as she had picked him at the bachelorette party. They both go to Paris, and visit the Lourve, Eiffle Tower, and the Versailles, which Lola mistakes the three of these things as a "shopping mall", "Stonehenge", and "the White House." As Lola continues on with her incessant chattering, Bugs tells her to stop talking, and enjoy the beautiful sights. Lola stops talking and the two go on a romantic montage, and Bugs actually enjoys his time with Lola more than he did in Members Only, and he even kisses her. Although, Lola says it would have been more romantic with talking, which makes Bugs frown. Later when Bugs comes home, he puts a picture of him and Lola standing in front of the Eiffle Tower on the refridgerater. Image:Bachelors2.jpg|Lola visits Bugs to tell him that she is taking him to Paris, France for their date.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Bachelors5.jpg|Bugs tells Lola to stop talking and just enjoy the sights in Paris.|link=Eligible Bachelors Later in the episode, Peel of Fortune, Lola sang the Merrie Melodie in the episode, entitled We Are in Love, in which she sings about her one-sided attractions to Bugs. Trivia *The Merrie Melodie in the episode Peel of Fortune is sung by Lola about her falling in love. *Lola and Tina Russo Duck will have a similar friendship of the Tiny Toon's Babs Bunny and Shirley the Loon's. *Lola's The Looney Tunes Show design is the same one from the film Space Jam but without her cyan eyes and larger teeth. Also, the respective Lolas' do not have the same personality. *Lola is the second character to mentioned her parents, first character was Bugs Bunny. *A running gag is Lola being confused about what she is allergic to. *Bugs and Lola's relationship in The Looney Tunes Show is similar to the relationship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *As a common stereotype for some blonde cartoon characters, Lola's new personality was made completely nuts. Category:Characters